El Chico de las cenizas
by Mellorine
Summary: Una carta llena de tristeza, despecho y melancolía.. ¿ Quién será el destinatario? SanZo One shot . Su comentario es mi sueldo.


_¡Hola de nuevo! Antes de torturarlos con este one shot, quería agradecer a Suggestions, Yuria, Mara y SanjixZoro-fan por sus comentarios ya sean los buenos y las críticas para mejorar mis historias. Espero que les guste y esto va dedicado a ustedes._

Pd: One Piece no es mío. (Por más que quisiera que Sanji me cocinara xD)

**El chico de las cenizas**

Mellorine:

Te di mi corazón porque quería ser amado y ser correspondido. Quería lo estrecharas en tu pecho tan cálido y tan frío al mismo tiempo porque de cierta manera tú tienes un corazón verde, que lo hace tan distinto al mío y a la vez tan parecido cuando buscamos protección en otra persona. Aún recuerdo tu cara sonriente, tus ojos brillosos de alegría cuando tomaste mi corazón entre tus ásperas, toscas y morenas manos...Creo que hasta vi que tiritabas de emoción porque te diste cuenta que había una persona en el mundo que te consideraba importante, imprescindible y que te amaba con devoción y locura. Tú, sí tú, ese hombre tan rudo, tan fuerte con tantas feromonas saliendo de ese maltrecho cuerpo, cogiste mi regalo, lo acariciaste con una enfermiza devoción como si se tratasen de tus katanas, de tu orgullo como espadachín, como un hombre con armadura de hielo que acaba de descubrir sus sentimientos. Me sentí importante para alguien extraordinario en el Grand Line, de cierta forma especial, querido, amado y protegido.

Nunca olvidaré que me juraste en esa habitación del Going Merry, a oscuras y los dos completamente solos, que lo cuidarías porque yo te importaba, porque tú me amabas con todas tus ganas, tus fuerzas, tus delirios y tus locuras. Se suponía que era lo más importante en tu vida y por eso decidí ser tuyo, entregarme a esa fuerza bestial que tenías escondida en el interior de tu cuerpo, quise compenetrarme contigo, fui uno contigo. No me importó el dolor al comienzo porque tú respirabas en mi boca, en mis oídos, en mi espalda, en todo mi ser... Y tú me dejabas que te clavara las uñas tu torso, que acariciara la cicatriz en tu pecho... que pasara mi lengua por donde se supone que tenías tu corazón... Después que nos amamos una y otra vez, mi corazón ya te pertenecía nunca tuviste que hacer nada porque yo lo había regalado con mucha facilidad. Éramos felices ¿ya no te acuerdas?... Yo era endemoniadamente feliz contigo... Y quería seguir siéndolo hasta que te fuiste a la caza de Mihawk y te derrotó... Desde esa vez, volviste a ser el imbécil cabeza de pasto sin sentimientos y comenzaste a ofenderme, a gritar burradas y pisoteaste mi dignidad más de una vez con tus risas irónicas, demoníacas, insensibles, traicioneras y malditas. Ya no queda ni la sombra del hombre misterioso que era mi pareja. Del cual me enamoré hasta perder la cordura...

Pero que te quede claro y por eso te escribo esta carta, Mellorine, que esta noche cuando vuelvas de tus borracheras ya no me encontrarás esperándote ansioso o feliz. Ese estúpido que te cuidó cuando te embriagabas y te ayudaba a olvidar tus derrotas con Mihawk, aquel que toleró todos tus insultos porque pensabas que yo era él cuando tomabas demás. Cuando leas esto y si es que lo haces o lo llegas hacer por lástima o por amor te darás cuenta que dormirás con Ussop y Luffy porque yo me mudé de cuarto... Franky, Brook y Chopper me han consolado desde que te perdiste en alguna taberna de mala muerte... Prefiero compartir esa habitación que tener que verte tu maldita cara todos los días. Lo siento, cabeza de alga, yo te regalé mi corazón para que lo cuidaras y lo terminaste usando de cenicero para tus frustraciones... Tú ya no me mereces.. Desde que lo rompiste y lo botaste en alguna parte del Grand Line me he convertido en cenizas, esperando ansioso que la brisa marina me lleve lejos de tu presencia por eso te dedico estas líneas, tal vez no te arrepientas de lo que me hiciste porque estás tan obsesionado con tu rival que no te diste cuenta de que me alejaste de tu lado...

Atentamente, Sanji.

* * *

Zoro malo que hace sufrir a Sanji... T.T

Saludos a todos y como siempre, esperaré su propina mediante un comentario.

Cuídense mucho!


End file.
